


ammut

by fichuntie



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Commands, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orders, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Submission, Teasing, misuse of expensive Italian couches, service!akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichuntie/pseuds/fichuntie
Summary: Amon is known for his hunger, devouring the smaller gods of Thebes. The only demon hungrier might be Ammut, but even her crocodile jaws couldn’t swallow up his attention like Akira did. // Ryo and Akira on the couch.





	1. thanks for the meal

  
Honestly, Ryo enjoyed Akira’s newfound animal nature. Before, he’d been exceedingly gentle, bashful even when the moment didn’t call for it. Watching him eat now, Ryo felt a shudder pass through him. Akira ripped meat to pieces, breaking bones in his rush to eat. His sharper incisors tore through flesh, even as he barely seemed to pause. His lips were shiny with animal fat. The occasional swipe with the back of his hand did nothing to clear the shine away. Over the sounds of ripping was the pleased groan Akira couldn’t seem to suppress.  
  
Akira’s always been fastidious. He’s polite; he lets his little brother have the extra serving. Akira settles his knife in the western position at the end of meals. Akira offers his slice of roll cake to Ryo with a smile. Except now, Akira is fastidious about getting to the last scraps, teeth glinting. Ryo gets a thrill from watching Akira eat, the worry his fingers might get caught in an overeager bite.  
  
“That was good,” Akira places the last bone back on the plate, smiling at Ryo.  
  
“And your other hunger?” Ryo smiles back, encouragingly.  
  
Akira licks his lips and dives in. He tackles Ryo on the couch, playful and giggling. It’s almost easy to forget how strong he is until he has Ryo pinned with one hand. Akira’s just as quick to unbutton his shirt with the other hand as finish off a meal. Ryo twists, just to feel Akira squeeze his wrists to keep him in place.  
  
“You’re so good for me,” Ryo said. He tilts his head, knowing that Akira can’t resist the vulnerable neck just exposed from his collar. Exactly: Akira bites at the meat of Ryo’s shoulder, laughter deepening to a groan. Ryo strokes Akira’s hair, like petting a lion, as Akira licks at the bite marks.  
  
“Come on, Akira. Don’t you want to be inside me?” Ryo murmurs, right at Akira’s ear. From the corner of his eye, he can see the yellow glint of Amon’s eyes take over Akira’s brown ones. Akira reaches his hands down, grasping Ryo’s ass and squeezing.  
  
“Yeah,” he pants, rocking his hips down against Ryo.  
  
“Finger me then.”  
  
Akira is prompt, sliding down Ryo’s jeans and nearly ripping them off one handed as he shoves two of his fingers into his mouth. Ryo’s pliant on the couch as Akira settles back over him, dragging his hands over Ryo’s thighs. Akira strokes Ryo’s cock, wet fingers tight around the head. Ryo groans, legs falling further open. Spit slick, Akira pushes one finger into Ryo who pushes back at the two feelings. Akira’s wide eyed as Ryo’s body lets him in. This time, the fall of Ryo’s head is guileless because he’s needed this since Akira took his first bite.  
  
“Am I still open? Did I open myself up enough before you came over?” Ryo asks, clenching a little as Akira pushes in a second finger. Akira nods, eyes flickering between Ryo’s face and where his fingers disappear into Ryo.  
  
“Aloud, Akira.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re open,” and another slide of his fingers, starting a rhythm. Akira’s greedy, eyes too bright and body eager. Ryo can see the tent in his pants, hard and probably already wet in his boxers. Ryo lifts his hands up, tracing over Akira’s back. He can feel the divots of his spine and the ripple of muscle with each thrust Akira ruts against him. No wonder he’s hungry with this much strength inside him. Ryo can hear the rocking of the couch; Busnelli clearly wasn’t designing with demons in mind. Amon is known for his hunger, devouring the smaller gods of Thebes. The only demon hungrier might be Ammit, but even her crocodile jaws couldn’t swallow up his attention like Akira did.  
  
“I’ve changed my mind,” Ryo says slowly. Akira pauses, his fingertips no longer crooked. “I want to fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr is fichuntie](https://fichuntie.tumblr.com/)


	2. feed me diamonds

Ryo still can’t believe that he can move Akira with just a few words, get him drooling at the prospect. Akira pulls his fingers out, a little too fast, and Ryo hisses. Akira gives him a bashful grin, barely apologetic in his eagerness as he squeezes Ryo’s ass then paws at Ryo’s sides. Ryo pushes up to his elbows and there’s barely any space on the couch between the two of them. 

“Really?” Akira asks, excited. 

“First, I’ve got to loosen you up,” Ryo presses a kiss against his jaw. 

It’s sloppy, pushing his fingers against Akira’s tongue, feeling the unnatural point of his incisors. Akira’s jaw drops with the pressure and Ryo pushes a little deeper. So far, he’s never found a depth that Akira can’t handle, not for inhaling food or sucking a cock. Is this how it felt to sit at the scales and feel the hint of tongue as a soul was devoured on your word? Ryo can feel himself stiffen further as Akira tongues the vee between his fingers. Satisfied with the wetness of his fingers, Ryo pulls back, smiling as Akira leans forward for a last lick of his fingertips. 

Ryo slides down the tawny body, settling between Akira’s legs. He pushing aside one cheek with his dry hand and peering at the twitching entrance. Ryo pushes his fingers against Akira’s hole, wetting it. Akira hums, pushing back at the sensation, but a teasing slap of his ass makes him still. The pinkness on his cheeks is darker than at his entrance, but Akira’s making a spirited effort at embarrassment even as he struggles to hold still. 

“Akira, show me you deserve it. Be patient,” Ryo scolds. He taps his wet fingers against the blushing hole, but doesn’t loosen his hold on Akira’s ass. 

He fucks his fingers in and his boy is so good, still and tight like the first time they did this. Ryo pushes one of his legs up towards his stomach, wanting a better look at the vulnerable place. Akira bends for him, holding his own knee up into the stretch as the other leg falls open, almost falling off the couch. Ryo can watch as Akira loosens for him with each careful move of fingers, even as the rest of his body tightens towards the building pleasure. Akira doesn’t even rut against the couch, trembling to keep a hold on his hunger. Ryo can see everything of him, his hole and cock, the way his right fingers have turned to claws to shred at the couch. 

“Akira, put your fingers in too. Feel how loose you are for me,” Ryo demands. 

Akira tensed, blinking his eyes open. It doesn’t stop Ryo from pushing a little deeper, almost to his knuckles. The rim of muscle is flushed, but Ryo knows Akira’s greed. He can feel the way Akira’s body parts for him and see the deepening flush of Akira’s cock. The precome is almost continuous, dribbling on to Akira’s belly. 

“Can you do this for me?” Ryo encourages, pushing Akira’s hand to his lips with his unoccupied hand. His mouth opens, instinctively, and he laps at his own fingers, greedier. They soften back from claws. Ryo pulls them out once Akira’s groaning around them and leads Akira’s wet fingers down, leaving a glisten on his abs but skirting the flush of Akira’s cock. Ryo likes the look of Akira, filthy and sweaty, on a pristine Italian couch. His black bangs are pushed back, contrasting with the white. The boy welcomes the new fingers into his body, pushing his fingers against Ryo’s inside the swell of his ass and twisting his other hand against his own nipples. Four fingers has to be enough. He always swallows up what Ryo offers, and Ryo’s been patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm, I forgot before. but I have a Tumblr. it's [fic huntie](https://fichuntie.tumblr.com). I'm still working on the last bit.


	3. You look so tasty// I could eat you up alive

Ryo lines his cock against the dripping entrance. There’s a savage contrast between the harsh fullness of his cock and the plush welcome of Akira’s ass. He pushes down on Akira’s knee, holding him still and making sure he’s lined up. Akira’s toes curl as Ryo pushes in, slow and steady. 

“How’s it feel, Akira?” 

The stretch of it, his legs, his ass, feels so good, like limbering up before a sprint or hot tea after a full meal. Akira’s always wanting except for moments like these, full of something alive and pleasurable. Ryo’s cock is thick and hard inside of Akira, pushing into him and filling the wetness. Amon always wants this, dirty and hard, wherever he can get his next pleasure. Akira feels satisfaction so close, thrumming under his skin, and he wants Ryo to feed it to him. 

“You feel good, Ryo,” he manages, abandoning his own nipples to paw at Ryo’s shoulder and get him close enough to kiss. They manage, open mouthed, before Ryo pulls back.

Ryo thrusts in again, a roll of his hips until he’s slapping against Akira’s ass. He drags Akira down on his cock, nuzzling into his neck even if Akira’s kneeing him a little bit in the side. Ryo takes Akira hard. His fingers clenched on Akira’s hip pull him closer on each thrust. Akira takes it, whining with the pleasure, and rolls down just as strongly. The hard lines of his body are bent as Akira chases the length of Ryo’s cock, curving to pleasure Ryo. The lion gold of his skin is hot to the touch, and Ryo drags his hands over Akira’s flank. 

“Tighten for me,” Ryo says. Balls deep in Akira, but Ryo sounds as placid as ever. 

Akira mewls, needy, but complies. Barely tamed, Akira seizes around Ryo’s cock. In the open space of the apartment, Akira’s noisy moans echos: the pitch of Akira’s whine rising as Ryo moves faster. Ryo shifts each deep thrust, seeking until Akira throws his head back, silenced by the feeling. Akira’s rim is tender from the stretch, but the inside of him clenches around Ryo’s length. Ryo’s devoured by Akira and let back out only to return, harder with each thrust targeted at the sparking nub of nerves.

“Good boy.”

The praise rolls through him, deeper than Ryo’s body can reach, even than their four fingers had. Akira shifts to run his fingers through Ryo’s hair, already disheveled from the exertion. The gold of his hair tangles in Akira’s fingers. He wants to beg for more, but he’s breathless with each thrust. Ryo smirks down at him, knowingly. 

“Do you deserve to come?” Ryo teases, brushing a hand across Akira’s pubic hair deceptively gentle for the way he keeps moving faster with each word. 

“Please,” Akira sighs, pushing against Ryo’s hand then rolling his hips down. Still, he knows better than to pull Ryo’s hair. “I’d be so tight for you, if you let me.” 

Subsumed, Ryo growls. Akira’s teeth glint in the smile he gives back at Ryo’s increased ferocity. 

“I could leave you like this, strung out for me after I’ve used you, leave you wanting. And you’d wait, wouldn’t you, until I told you?”

Each pass into Akira’s body pushes them up the couch, rocking Akira’s body against the cloth even as he nods. Ryo pants and cups Akira’s pecs, keeping leverage to fuck. Ryo’s hitting Akira’s prostate. He can be generous, give Akira a sweet for being so good. He wraps a hand around Akira’s cock. Akira’s already so desperate from sensation that he can barely decide which pleasure to chase. Ryo’s leading Akira to the edge of their rutting, pumping his hand against the length of Akira’s cock and pushing his thumb against the glans. 

“Now,” Ryo commands just as he feels his own climax. 

Finally, Ryo comes. He shuts his eyes and lets the sensation roll over him. Akira arches, following him to the feeling. The grasp of Akira body rolls tighter, milking his cock. Hypersensitive, Akira jerks with each spurt, still trying to please Ryo. Ryo’s orgasm stretches out, held fast within Akira’s body. He can feel the splash of heat as Akira comes over his fist. Ryo keeps spilling inside, fills Akira with his cum. 

Finally, the sensation peters out. 

Ryo slumps, careful as he pulls out. Amon doesn’t let any come drizzle out of Akira’s lax body, one of the few devilish quirks that’s at least convenient. Apparently, demons like offerings of essence, come or heart. Still, Ryo feels an aftershock looking at Akira does gape where he’d just been. They’re both sensitive and tired, pressed together on the couch as they catch their breath. Akira manhandles him, not as gentle in his excitement to cuddle. 

“You’re pushy and I have a webcast to script,” Ryo grumbles, even managing a swipe towards his laptop on the coffee table before Akira’s octopus arms draw him in. Akira kicks the foot of the table out of his reach as an extra measure. Ryo looks down at Akira’s sweaty happy face. 

“C’mon, Ryo,” Akira insists. “Don’t I deserve a treat for being good?”

“You wrecked my couch,” Ryo glares. His work can wait though. “But yeah, you were good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](https://fichuntie.tumblr.com)   
>  so that's a thing that happened


End file.
